


Hermione Granger Had A Secret

by SonOfAMuggle



Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Relationships: Hannah Abbott/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: dirty rhymes at hogwarts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760110
Kudos: 4





	Hermione Granger Had A Secret

Hermione Granger had a secret,  
Who's truth she did not admit.  
While she clutched to Ron, she came with a yawn,  
But cried out Hannah Abbott.


End file.
